A second life, a second chance
by xX.my.mangy.cat.chessur.Xx
Summary: Sequel to black rose of the sand, GaaxOC After 6 years had past the demon of the sand was now the kazekage, leading his village for her. He still missed her deeply, her corpse still visible in his mind. She tugged at his heart still... he still needed her
1. Chapter 1

_Epilogue:_

_Darkness… that is all I see… now_

_Who am I…? Or who was I…?_

_Has the world changed in my absence?_

_I feel nothing…_

_No emotions and no being anymore._

_I wonder where they went…_

_Nothing…_

_That is all I am now…_

Dawn approaches, the outstretch of sky is tainted a rose pink. No clouds roamed as the sun began to rise to the world. As the sun rises forth, even the flowers blossomed forth to meet it including a blossom tree that stood behind a gruesome looking grave. Despite the negative energy of the dead, the blossom still stood tall and grew into the most beautiful tree in this forest. One of its baby pink flowers though did something the tree had never let; it withered and fell to the ground as a light breeze came forth.

As soon as the blossom met the wet grass, a figure emerged with the wind. It wasn't human and his steady white paws padded slowly as his snake-like body following behind. He lifted his long head and as the morning breeze passed his snow white fur almost glowed when it danced in the wind, his emerald green eyes glistening as his eyes met the sun.

A smile came to the creature's jaws and a few sharpened teeth shown. His smile disappeared as he lowered his head and saw a tombstone in front of a beautiful blossom tree. He padded slowly and he leaned forward to read what writing the tomb had on it, "Here lies Rani Lee Kizu, a demon of the shadows, an angel of a rose. May the weights holding down her wings be lifted off so she can fly to a much greater world. I love you Rani…

~~Sabaku no Gaara" the creature whispered as he red the tomb. He sighed sadly and a tear fell from his eye, not a normal tear as this one was tainted a brilliant golden colour. As it fell to the grass it slowly sank into the soil and a golden aura appeared on that spot and soon a small sapling sprouted forth from the same spot.

"No one deserves death, Ryuu you fool you should have know much better then to kill her… your eyes may have held a curse but her's were pure, the eyes of a holy dragon are enough to break the darkness and their tears can bring about life to this world" he sighed and rested his head on the tombstone, a second tear falling from his emerald eye.

"Rani… forgive me that I wasn't there to save you… I love you…" he whispered and lifted his head from the tombstone and hung his head as the tears continued to fall onto the grave. Yet his final tear was different, it held much more magic in it then any other elixir or medicine and it shone as brightly as a midnight star. It landed onto the grave and unlike the other tears; it sank slowly into the soil just infront of the stone.

"Goodbye my dear…" he whispered giving a sad expression as if he didn't want to leave but as he gazed heavenward another gust of wind blew. And he vanished into thin air.

"Lord Kazekage, the meeting will begin shortly"

A tall man stood silently on a lone building's roof, a tall building so he could watch over his home village. The desert wind brushed past his pale skin, his messy garnet hair danced with the wind as it whistled through his village. He closed his dark-rimmed eyes and only a few words escaped his lips, "Very well"

The accompanying ninja nodded in respect before disappearing and leaving the young leader alone. He sighed sadly and opened his rimmed eyes to show glistening light green eyes. He lifted his head only a little to gaze upon the sun rising in the far horizon, he looked away from the horizon as if afraid of it.

"Only a day away now… and then it'll be six years since… then…" he sighed again and images of a beautiful young girl flashed through his mind. Her smile, her laugh… but only for a moment before he turned around and walked down the staircase leading back into the building but a few paces before he reached it he turned around and looked at the horizon, "Rani…" he whispered quietly and looked down at his hands before going down the stairs without uttering a single word.

_Nothing… that is what I am now_

_But if I am nothing now… what did I use to be?_

_When I wasn't a nothing… did I have emotions?_

_To have emotions is to be human so does that mean… I was human?_

_How did I come to lose it I wonder?_

_I have this feeling… a needing…_

_I want to be whole again…_

The day passed slowly for the young man. He didn't dare speak a single word during his village's meeting; a blank stare was always in his eyes. Never a smile nor a frown came upon his lips. He felt like he was missing something…

The boy was now standing on the roof of his building just like at dawn, he didn't move an inch and never took his eyes off the now setting sun. He didn't utter a word but although his words were few his mind was plentiful of them.

_Your time is near_

_W-who are you?_

_You needn't know that Rani…_

_Rani? Is that my name…?_

_From midnight it shall be_

_Midnight? What is that…?_

_When the great sun has said goodbye to the world and rests while the luminous crescent moon stays up in the sky to keep the people and monsters alike the company they deserve._

_Midnight… I think that sounds familiar… but what will happen to me then? And why?_

_In due time Rani… In due time your eyes shall be open. Don't take those around you for granted and love with every ounce of your heart you've got._

_Love…? What's that?_

…

_Rani… so that's who I am…_

_Huh? What's that light…?_

It was late at night and in the cool night desert, everyone was asleep in their beds. All the animals were fast asleep and others roamed the street. The cricket's songs became audible and almost like music to the Kazekage as he was still standing from sunset. Never taking his eyes off the horizon. There was always a cool breeze that carried several grains of sand in the village. The boy's green eyes were fixed on the moon and as soon as it was dead exact in the middle of the sky, he took his eyes off its crescent shape and sighed sadly once again.

"Six years now… it's strange how it feels like yesterday she was in my arms and I felt her lips brush against mine…" he murmured to himself and he felt a lump in his throat as he remembered his dearly departed. A tear fell from his eye and their green barrier was only protecting now the need to fall to his knees and cry pathetically. He held it back desperately but the small tears fell from his eyes only to meet the ground like sweet drops of rain. The soil was still as cruel as ever; it still would reject any tear to fall from a demon. _The Kazekage of the sand wasn't an exception…_

He covered his eyes with his face hand and sobbed quietly, "Why did you leave… I thought I'd be okay but…" he whispered and took his hand off and gazed back at the ever so brilliant moon, "But I now realise I cannot go on much longer like this!' he cried out and it echoed through the village. These days it was lucky to even get a whisper from the quiet Kazekage let a lone a cry for help. He sighed and wiped away his tears before sitting down quietly and watching the moon in its glow.

"I wish… I wish I could go to where you are…" he whispered and sighed once more before closing his eyes and listening to the songs of the crickets until the moon went down.

* * *

I must apologise for the long wait! But have fun reading the sequel to black rose of the sand!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: awakening**

In the forest where the blossom tree and tombstone stood silently the moon shone brilliantly on the tomb and fireflies danced around the gloomy place. A strange new sound echoed through the ground. Almost like a drum that lead to a steady rhythm the longer it went on. Was it a heartbeat…?

The blossom tree had given a gift to the earth as its most beautiful blossom had fallen off the top of the tree, it slowly floated down and a sudden gust of wind had separated every petal from the flower, they spiralled down and landed in a perfect circle around the grave. Something from a while ago was still there, the white creatures tear, it lay deep within the soil now and was slowly venturing until it met a body where the corpse lay, it hung from the edge and then finally dripped to land on a teenage girls heart. The golden tear soon ventured all over her body leaving golden markings that shown strange kanjis formed from only that tear until all her body was glowing a golden colour. The drum began to speed up and one of her fingers had slowly and stiffly begins to move. Her chest began to heave up and down and air entered her lungs, all her wounds from her death were healing at a shocking rate as all the blood became clean and the wounds healed over.

The girl fluttered her eyes open a little, they were blurry and faded as if she was still dead, she put her hand on her head as a throbbing pain emitted from it. She looked around but soon after groaning in pain she soon blacked out once again.

Rani Kizu this my second life…

After a few hours my eyes had fluttered open again, my head wasn't in pain like before and I was no longer glowing a strange golden colour. I looked around, I was lying in the middle of a thick forest, where I was lying on a wet patch of grass, I turned my head and saw a wilted blossom tree, I felt sorry for the poor thing. I assumed it hadn't had water in a while and was probably dead. And I saw a tombstone infront of it, _this place seemed so gloomy…_

I gasped in awe as a sudden noise entered my ears, it seemed so long since I've heard a single sound and seen anything so wonderful as a forest. I lifted my head and saw two blue birds chirping in a beautiful tune together. I raised a brow, 'birds?' I thought confused. Yet another thing had caught me by surprise when I felt a thumping against my chest, it hurt a little. I gasped and put my hand on it to feel the thumps, 'heartbeats…?' and now that I realised, I inhaled and exhaled air now.

"Am I…?" I asked myself in awe and my eyes glistened over in joy. I slowly tried to make myself sit up and I gasped, I was aching all over but I wasn't going to give up. In pain, I bent my legs and tried desperately to stand up when I suddenly saw a hand.

"Need any help?" a familiar voice entered my ears. I gasped and turned my head to see a tall young man with scruffy black hair and golden eyes smiling at me. His eyes were slitted and his ears were pricked, fangs stuck out from his mouth and his nails were black and long.

I blushed and looked down, after a lot of years my clothes had been eaten away from the many insects living in the ground now. I tried to cover myself up but he shook his head, "It really has been a long time since you've seen this form hasn't it… was it when you were five that you last saw it?" he chuckled and pulled me up anyway.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, blushing madly and prayed up to god it wasn't someone who'd appreciate me in my state now.

"Its me… Kuroikage…" he introduced and widened his eyes as they flashed a red and I saw the shadow dragon for a mere second. I smiled for a bit and then it slowly became wider and wider, "Brother?" I called for him and he nodded, my laughed happily and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I had to kill you!" I apologised and tears flowed down my cheeks as I sobbed into his shoulder covered by a black cloak.

"Rani… I understand, I would've gotten in your way," he told me and I merely ignored him and continued to cry pathetically.

"I'm so happy your ok… I never suspected you were my brother until the curse was broken" I whispered and let go of him before smiling warmly.

"He'll be so happy to see you after all this time…" Shadow whispered and looked down happily at the ground.

I cocked my head to the side, "Who is happy?" I asked and gave a confused look.

Shadow chuckled a little, "The Kazekage of the sand, you'll never guess who made it to that rank!"

It hit me when I remembered the pale face and his curved lips. His darkly rimmed eyes with a soft green center. His scruffy garnet hair that danced in the wind every so gracefully. Sabaku no Gaara…

"Gaara… made it to Kazekage?" I asked in awe, my eyes widened. Shadow nodded and smiled, "I've only heard it though it might not be true" he ended in a sad tone.

"Shadow…" I called my brother and he gave his attention to me.

"How many years has it been?" I asked, he simply stated, "Gaara's eighteen and you should be turning that in a few months, I'm twenty four now"

I blushed when I tried to think of Gaara older and I looked down and blushed. I looked a lot older that's for sure, my body was becoming more like an hourglass and I was no longer flat-chested like when I was 12.

"Um Shadow… can I borrow your cloak…?" I asked embarrassed and looked to the sides of the forests incase anyone could have been watching.

He chuckled quietly to himself and took off his cloak and happily gave it to me; he had clothes on underneath. I zipped the cloak up and hugged him again, "Thanks brother…" I thanked and began to walk off.

"Your going to the sand village aren't you?" he asked suddenly as I walked off. I looked over my shoulder, "I need to see Gaara"

He turned around as did I, "You know what they'll do to you if they think you're an invading ninja right?" he asked me sounding a little worried.

I smiled warmly, "I'm fully aware but as I said… I NEED to see Gaara and it takes up to three days to reach there so I'll need to get started" I growled and turned around again before running off and putting the hood up on his black cloak and disappearing into the distance.

The demon smiled warmly as he saw me go, as he thought, 'thankyou for giving us such a gift… Rion… thankyou for a second life…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

As I began to run to the sand village as fast as my feet could take me, I looked down and held my teardrop necklace, "Wait for me Gaara" I whispered to myself as the necklace was glowing once again, "Please wait!"

"Gaara you haven't attended any meetings today, you've barely even talked for the last three days" A young woman with dirty blonde hair asked. She had emerald green eyes and her scruffy hair was put up in four ponytails, her body was delicate that was put inside a black and red kimono with a large fan slung on her back.

"Is everything ok?" she asked with concern in her voice, the Kazekage stood there silently with his arms crossed, he looked over his shoulder and his light green eyes merely glanced at her before he looked back to his village through the village.

"All you've done for the past three days is watch that village of yours, never uttering almost a single word!" She cried confused for her little brother.

The Kazekage, Gaara stood there silent as a mouse for another moment before a few harsh words came from his lips, "Don't act like you don't know Temari…"

At that instant his older sister, Temari knew exactly what he meant. She gasped in shock at the intensity of those only words then her green eyes dropped down to the cold tile floor of his office.

"Gaara…" she uttered his name, "It's been six years… don't you think it's time to…" she was afraid to continue the sentence the whispered, she was afraid to say those words but they suddenly came out by themselves, "move on with your life?"

Gaara stayed silent and ignored what she just suggested to him and continued to watch his ever growing village; something was different here. He wasn't sure what, it wasn't a new birth and strangers hadn't entered his village. It was something so strange to him…

"Temari I'm sorry if this seems unnecessary to you…" he whispered sadly and continued, "But I cannot or maybe perhaps never forget what I've seen… what Ive heard… what I've felt…"

His sister was amazed at his sudden sound of emotion in his hoarse voice. Gaara turned around and Temari was surprised at how much emotion was in his eyes, "I just can't… not now… not ever… she was too important, and even if I have to spend the rest of my life hanging onto memories let it be so, I can't betray her. I can't leave her alone… not after everything she's done…"

Temari's eyes glistened over themselves as he said these words filled with emotion that surely no one would witness the day he dare show them. That means, he must've really meant what he said. She looked down as she remembered the look in his eye when he told them of the lovely Rani's passing, and she remembered the feeling of shock that was in her belly.

_"Gaara? Is everything ok?" Temari asked, polishing off her fan before they had to get moving back to their own village. Gaara stayed quiet, his eyes were closed and his head hung low. Even for Gaara, he never seemed so gloomy before._

_"She's gone…" Temari barely was able to hear and Kankuro cocked his head to the side, "Gone? Where?" Kankuro asked in the sudden confusion while repairing his puppet, the crow._

_Gaara stayed completely silent and Temari's heart ached with sudden sadness for her little brother as she saw a small glistening tear fall from his eye, she looked at Kankuro who was in awe at how much sadness just leaked into the room with that one tear._

_"She's run away again… hasn't she?" Kankuro asked sadly, afraid to stir Gaara up anymore. Gaara slowly shook his head and a sudden pang shot into their hearts, "You… can't be serious…" Kankuro whispered to himself, "She couldn't be dead… could she?" Kankuro stuttered, a cold chill going up his spine when Gaara nodded._

_Temari shot up and dropped the fan, "How? Rani couldn't go and die just like that!" she cried, trying to make explanations for herself._

_Gaara opened his eyes, "its true… I was unlucky enough to see her die… with my own eyes. She died a true shinobi, in battle but I know she was dying not for the sake of the shinobi but for the sake…" Temari saw him grab his heart in pain, "…of those who were important to her…"_

Temari sighed and she nodded to her brother as the memories faded away, it still hurt to think of Rani being gone. And if that's how she felt, Gaara's would have been so much more worse, so much more painful and she now understood why he hadn't gotten over it, because she hadn't yet and her memories of rani weren't as near and dear as Gaaras but they still hurt…

She decided to give her brother some time alone, she gave him a thoughtful and sympathetic look before turning around and walking out of his office with the memory of Rani still lodged in her mind. She couldn't imagine how Gaara must feel…

Gaara turned around and watched his village; the more he watched the more couples he seemed to spot. Holding, laughing, smiling, kissing, embracing. Tears came to the Kazekage's eyes as the memory of Rani was tugging at his heart and pulling at his soul. He sighed and tears fell down his face as he sighed, sounding completely helpless. He felt completely helpless… like the child he once was, all curled up in a ball of pain, _completely alone…_

He looked up to the full moon as the tears streamed down his face and glistened with the moons light, like silver stars…

No matter how much he wanted her, he knew well that the moon never smiled upon the demon. _Never…_

It was night; I had ran for what seems like for so long. The village was too far away; it had been two days…or three…perhaps even a week. I groaned as my head pounded from lack of water and food, I was dragging my feet across the sand as I stumbled worse then a drunk. I felt extremely exhausted, I knew for a fact I was going to faint sooner or later from my lack of energy and sleepless nights. My eyes widened as I saw something off in the distance, sandy buildings and a dark gate surrounding it, it was a village. The sand village, I finally found it.

I laughed happily and tried to run as fast as I could, constantly telling myself 'just a few more steps and then you can be happy…just a few more steps…' and as I reached the gate my legs had broken on me. There were guards infront of the gate, "what is your business here?" one of them asked me and pointed his weapon at me. I wanted to talk, but my throat was too dry to even whisper an answer. He pointed his weapon at my throat as I panted and shook, "Answer me girl!" he ordered and I couldn't take it anymore. The strain was too great…

My legs shook and then finally went down and I collapsed on the desert ground, sand blowing past my cheek. My faded eyes slowly began to close, "Gaara…" I horsely whispered and my hood fell over my face as I fainted from the pressure.

"She said Gaara!" the other guard observed and the first one nodded, "If she knows the kazekage's name then they must know eachother!" he yelled in the rush of the moment and picked me up, "We must get her to Lord Kazekage at once!"

Gaara's eyes snapped open from his daze and he looked at his hand, the sadness it had faded away. He narrowed his eyes, "Why do I feel… happy?"

* * *

I'll try to update as often as I can, plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the chapter mix up before, I had accidentally skipped a chapter. My apologies.

* * *

**Chapter three:**

"Lord Kazekage! Open the door immediately!" a loud yelling came through the otherside of the buildings front door, Temari snapped out of her daze and stopped polishing her fan to get up and walk to the door.

"What is it?" she asked in a sharp tone and narrowed her eyes. Two of the sand's shinobi had burst through the door, panting heavily and drowned in sweat.

"A young girl, she is in critical condition!" one of them yelled. Temari shown no interest in helping her, "So?" she spat, "Why are you telling me this when you should be taking her to the medical corps?"

They shook their heads, "This girl knows the Kazekage's name!" they panicked, "We wanted to know why she has been in critical condition looking for our lord"

Temari raised a brow, "She knows his name huh?" she muttered to herself, "Well bring her inside and I'll see if I know her and fix her up while I'm at it"

As the ninja carried my limp body inside the home they carefully lay me on the cold floor. Temari gave me a good observing, her eyes narrowed at my dusty and torn black cloak, "She has been working hard to get here. All her clothes are tattered" she observed and dusted off her cloak a little. Her eyes wondered about the girl until she reached the head that had a cloak hiding her face.

Temari carefully for the hood and slowly began to take it back, and as soon as it was off her eyes widened, "N-no!! It can't be! Its impossible!!!" she cried out in fear and shook like a rag doll. The ninja came to attend her, "What is it my lady?"

She looked past her shoulder and had a pure fearful look inside her jade eyes.

As the people took in my limp body, they didn't realize they were being watched. The Kazekage narrowed his rimmed eyes as they took me inside. This was not bitterness but cautiousness. Almost as if looking straight through me, he growled as he felt a strange aura hidden deep within my body. It wasn't ripping at him like a demon's aura but just looking at the young body, he felt a strange sensation. A comforting one and he felt good. Although the aura wasn't an evil one, his own demon seemed to cower at it, it was a demon killer. More powerful then his own by far he could tell almost instantly.

"Don't be afraid Gaara…" a feminine voice suddenly rang, in his head. His heart almost seemed to stop at the power in the voice yet also holding a comforting melody to it.

"So your that source of the strange aura?" he growled almost bitterly.

"Gaara please do not act so bitter, it hurts me," she whispered sadly and a soft wind seemed to brush past him and caress his face.

"I promise not to harm a hair on your beautiful head, my dear" she whispered and he felt a warm breath on his hair and his face felt like it was being held by an actual lady.

Gaara hesitated and took a step back, "how are you familiar with me?" he demanded an answer to, trying his best to put up a guard in the spirits presence.

He glared at the spirit as she laughed quietly to herself, "You'll see my dear, you'll see"

Gaara then felt the surge of power leave him, he felt so confused. But now that he'd heard her voice, he wanted to see her host that contained the beautiful spirit. Praying to god it wasn't a trap, he looked at his hands and ran as fast as he could down the stairs and to the door leading to the main entrance room after ten minutes of running through the large mansion, going through the many rooms, looking for her desperately.

As he finally reached the wooden door leading into the entrance room, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Kazekage, you have a stack of papers to attend to" a stern voice reminded him. Gaara looked over his shoulder to see his previous sensei, Baki once again. Gaara's eyes widened, "But!" he argued and looked to the door where Temari and the girl were.

Baki shook his head, "You've been slacking off, and its time you made up for it" Baki scolded Gaara. Even though Gaara was Kazekage now, Baki still acted as if he was still his sensei. Old habits die hard.

"Lady Temari! Please tell us what this girl is!" the ninja begged her, Temari remained as quiet as a mouse, shaking heavily. She looked towards the ninja, "Get me a glass of water now, she's critically dehydrated!" Temari ordered them.

"Yes!" They responded and ran for water. Temari sighed and looked back at the girl, "Is… is that really you…" she felt tears come to her eyes and continued to dust her off, "…Rani?"

She brushed her thumb on my dry skin and a tear fell, "well… if it really is you…" she whispered to me and wiped her tears away, "For my brother's sake… if I can help it your going to live!" she stood up and ran after the ninja and swiped the glass from his hands before running to me again.

"Please… wake up…" she whispered to me and splashed the glass over my face. A great smile went to her face as I spluttered and coughed, "She's coming to!" she cried in joy and held me up as I coughed.

The ninja ran to me, and knelt behind Temari.

I put my hands on my head and groaned, my head throbbed from before.

"shh… don't rush yourself" I heard a comforting and feminine voice try to settle me and I felt her give me something cold in my hands.

"Just drink up" she told me and I did as she said, it felt like such a relief to drink some water after this long. I drank it all down and panted afterwards, I felt her put her arms around me and lay me back down soon after, but now, I felt something soft underneath me. I didn't have the strength or the energy to open my eyes and get up. So for now, I was tired and as I opened my eyes I saw a yellow, black and purple blur.

I felt a soft hand on my cheek, "Its gonna be ok Rani… now have some rest…"

The voice felt so familiar, like an older sister and I smiled warmly to the blurred person before closing my eyes and dosing into my own little world.

Temari smiled as I slept quietly, she thought about how calmed I seemed to be only in sleep.

"Its so strange," the thought, "You've barely changed at all…"

But then she looked down, "What would Gaara think?" she sighed and looked at me again, "Maybe we shouldn't tell him just yet… lets wait until you wake up…" she whispered to me and eventually got up then walking out the door, standing in the door frame to look at me once more, "Gaara…" he thought quietly and smiled, "mother nature must like you a lot…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four:**

Emerald eyes flickered open as an image came into his mind, a black dragon with eyes as red as blood and a heart as black as night. The worried white lizard looked up at the setting sun, and his claws unsheathed and dug into the dry earth and flexed continuously out of worry.

"Why…" he whispered and he felt his white fur beginning to rise, "by just merely excisting you had caused so many people pain and by dying your powers will not disappear but live on more powerful then ever…" he growled and bared his white fangs.

"As your body dies, your spirit will always live on it's the rule of death… but yours… why did yours have to live on…? As your body fades away, your power gets released and waits patiently for the next host… no… the right host to come along and the power like black dye will contaminate it until you live once more…" he sighed grimly and worry rose in his belly as he lie silently on a faraway cliff where the sand country thrives.

"You say you tried to kill her because she was in the way of your bloodbath…" he came down to a silent whisper and his claws flexed until he ripped a large amount of soil from the earth, "but I know the truth…" he narrowed his eyes and bit his lip, "I know…" his lip quivered and he shut his eyes tightly, "you had every intention of killing her but if the plan failed then minute she her eyes met yours her fate was sealed whether you died or not, now Rani's doomed to die in your shoes as your power…" he whispered in a grim tone and his limp and britle body got up shakily and his mighty mane danced in the wind, "will slowly become hers and will literally become… your flesh and blood…"

He looked over his broad shoulder and bared his teeth into a more demonic expression and his eyes flashed with anger. He shook his head vigourously, "No! I wont let it happen to you! You're the only pure one in your family!" He growled and sharply turned around and shot up into the sky and slithered against the harsh wind, "I won't let you die this way!!" he roared and picked up the pace, 'Rani…' he thought and a tear flows down from his emerald eye, 'I pray to heaven that the world wont provoke the power… only then you can be safe'

My eyes fluttered open and I was in a forest, what was this place? It couldn't be my mind… could it?

The many trees that once carried not a single blossom now were covered in light pink petals and the sky that was once pitch black and held only a moon now shown blue birds chirping beautifully and a light blue sky where not even a single cloud touched the shining sun.

The grass was no longer withered and blew gracefully with the slightest of breezes coming from a crystal blue river flowing down the beautiful place.

I took in a deep breath and sighed the air was so clean and fresh and carried the slight scent of the flowers growing on the trees.

"I never thought I'd see you here" I heard a delicate voice chuckle, I turned and saw a white dragon sitting in the middle of a field of snow white flowers, her thin tail wrapped around her paws delicately. My heart stopped as this must've meant trouble as this was the creature who would always deliver the bad news to me.

A warm smile appeared on the dragon's lips and her aqua eyes were soft, not filled with worry. She looked…peaceful.

I smiled back as she seemed worry-free for now; I was safe.

"Hello Laiht" I greeted and bowed lightly as she bowed back.

Her tail brushed over the flowers; "I wanted to say… thankyou for killing your father… you are a true hero" she purred and lied down.

"T-thankyou!" I squeaked and tried to stay calm as the powerful she-dragon was actually acknowledging me.

Her tail brushed over the flowers again and petals flew into the air as she blew a little on them, sending them flying into the sky. It was a beautiful sight…

"Come and sit next to me Rani" she purred and curled up as I sat next to her and petted her white and golden fur.

My smile went wider; I felt so at peace now that he was gone now. As if I was given a second chance to live a happy life… a wonderful one…

I closed my eyes and rested my head on her and for once I felt as if I was free. Like the many birds who flew up above the blossom trees and over the rivers… I was free…

But as I fell into a dose, far away on the mere borders of this place, a single blade of grass began to smoke and then the tip of it slowly began to glow until a small spark was created until the one blade was burnt away into mere dust…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five:**

Gaara looked at the ever ticking clock went on continuously, pulling at his will as to him the more ticks it had done, the slower it took to make a mere minute.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and growled aloud, the meeting had stopped a long time ago but then Baki had to interfere once more and give him a giant pile of forms to fill out.

His growls became more fearsome as the need to see whom that girl was, was clawing more and more at his throat and digging into his chest.

Soon enough he hit the papers and they were sent scattering into a wall as he stood up and walked out anyway, he went down the many stairs once again and began to pant, was he going to be stopped again?

He wasn't sure but he ran for the door and put his ear to it, his eyes narrowed as he heard communication…

"Temari are you sure about this? What if he doesn't remember?" he heard a familiar female voice ask his older sister. This voice sent tingles down his spine and his gut twist.

Gaara heard a faint chuckle, "It'll be fine, I know for a fact he still knows you very well" Temari reassured the person.

Gaara raised a brow to his older sister's words. Should he remember this person?

The voice DID sound familiar to him but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Screw Gaara this babe's mine" Gaara growled as he heard Kankuro already flirting with what could be a friend. A smirk came to his lips though when he heard a loud slap and his brothers yelp shortly after.

"I've been here for half a day and already you're disgusting me!" he heard her snap harshly to his perverted brother.

"And plus Kankuro, if Gaara saw that he would've murdered you" Temari hissed bringing Kankuro down further, "and you know very well that as soon as their eyes meet Gaara'll fall in love once more"

Gaara's eyes widened at her comment, he growled viciously and narrowed his eyes.

Temari knew very well on how much he'd been suffering from Rani's death!

The door flew open, "Temari I can't believe you—" his eyes widened and his mouth shut as he saw her…

I jumped at the sudden snap coming from the other side of the room and quickly turned around before getting into a battle position.

But my stance softened up as I saw him…

I was completely stunned at this man's appearance and his soft green eyes were almost drawing me in closer, his messy red hair almost daring me to tangle my fingers in it and his pale lips almost making mine press against his…

He was…

"Gaara…?" I called just barely above a whisper and stepped forward to look him fully in the eyes.

The man's cheeks heated up and were shaded in a light shade of pink as I smiled, "R-Rani?!" he yelped and his blush became worse as I kept walking towards him.

A wide smile came about my face and I almost tackled him to the ground laughing happily, he caught himself as I threw myself at him and held him close to me. My head resting on his chest, "Gaara it is you!" I cried happily.

I buried my head into his white soft robe, missing the touch of him on me. I looked up and giggled to see his skin was as red as his hair and he separated from me, leaving me looking a little hurt.

"You can't be real… you died a long time ago" he growled and shook his head.

"You're an imposter aren't you?!" he snapped and I saw his eyes glistening. My head dropped a little, and my smile faded away.

"Your probably just some girl who's… or an assassin who's trying to get his filthy hands on my demon!! AREN'T YOU?!" he almost screamed.

I understood why he'd think this… it was against nature to live again…

I raised my head and looked into his eyes again, they shown so much hurt and confusion now. I gave a desperate look, "Gaara…" I whispered and looked down but then an idea came to mind and I reached behind my neck where the golden chain lock was. I undid the small lock and took my necklace off carefully, as an act of desperation I walked up to him again and took out his hand.

His eyes widened again as he watched me put the teardrop necklace into his hand and close it.

I looked from his hand back to his eyes, "I… I'm not completely sure how… but somehow I've become flesh and blood… I've been given a second chance to live… with you Gaara…" I felt tears come to my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly as they streamed down my face, "Please believe me Gaara! I am Rani!" I cried into his neck and sobbed quietly.

Gaara looked to his hand and opened it a little to glance at the necklace, "Rani…" he whispered in my ear, "It… it really is you…"

I felt his warm hands circle my neck and a quiet click, I felt the chain on me again and my sobs stopped, "G-Gaara…" I sighed his name blissfully and one of his hands gripped my chin and I felt his lips press against mine. I felt jolts go up my spine as I felt him kiss me slightly rougher, I kissed back and my hands began to shake, I had missed this feeling so much… too much… but now everything was ok. Only now I had realised how much I had missed him…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six:**

As he watched the two kiss passionately he smiled warmly and opened his eyes and he took in his own environment now.

Shadow chuckled lightly to himself, "That girl… Gaara you'd better take good care of her…"

The young man looked up to the rosy sky, it was beginning to get late now. His golden eyes glistened as his mind once more began to wonder through the world, he still had a deep connection with the well being of Rani's mind but even now, he was free, and he was human once more. Well as human as he could get…but there was something he missed…

He slowly began to close his eyes as he remembered the beautiful white she-dragon; her blue eyes somehow seemed to pull him towards her, yet while he was under his father's dark spell he had taken her company for granted. While he was enjoying the wide-open air, the demon was beginning to feel somewhat lonely.

"I wonder if I could still… talk to Laiht…?" he pondered and sat on the ground. For some odd reason he felt weird when he thought of her but he tried to not let that confuse him, he only wanted to talk to her a little…

Shadow convinced himself it would be rude to ignore her if he could reach her, he focused his chakra deep within and breathed slowly and steadily; he began to meditate.

Soon enough he found himself in a wide open plain. He looked left and right. He was unfamiliar with this place but walked forth confidently, a strange smell flooded his nostrils that sent tingles down his spine. He had no idea what it was or where it came from but somehow it seemed familiar…

Alarm went straight through him as he heard a dark growling from the sky. Shadow quickly morphed into his demon form and bared his pure white fangs. The growling ceased, "huh?"

He looked in all directions but the noise had seemed to have completely disappeared, except the smell…

Shadow put his nose to the ground and carefully and cautiously followed the scent, despite the terrible stink until his eyes widened as he saw smoke in the distance.

He suddenly began to run towards the smoke but his vision was failing him as the black smoke was indeed thick. Shadow coughed and slowed down, his wings covered over his head and he tried to keep going through this.

"With death all around us a great cloud of smoke shall rule the skies... Corruption is the problem but in the end corruption is the only way to save the survivors"

Shadow's eyes widened, "what?! A prophecy?!" he cried out but then as if his words were challenging a beast, Shadow's golden eyes met with two great narrowed crimson ones. "What the—" Shadow was cut off by the eyes becoming wide and only then the world began to spin. Shadow began to stumble and everything around him was beginning to fade and become blurry, as the ground almost was as if it was moving on its own.

Shadow swayed as the dizziness was becoming worse and worse and soon he collapsed onto the ground, the environment around him becoming darker and darker until he closed his eyes. Shadow was still conscious but he was doing all in his power to block out this negative world, he wanted to go back to where he was…

Shadow's eyes opened as he felt a soft paw on his ribs, as he looked around he realised the storm had gone and he was back in a plain field and the sky was blue once more. Finally he looked up and met two emerald eyes, "Laiht…?" he called weakly to the white dragon.

The dragon shook its head; "I am not" it spoke. By the croaky deep voice, this dragon was a male, and as shadow's vision began to come again he realised this one looked similar to Laiht but was indeed not her.

Shadow's tail lightly flicked the paw off so he could get up. As he stood he stumbled a little but quickly caught himself. His eyes once again locked on the dragon, he almost seemed to glow at how pure white his fur was as his green eyes almost looked like two emeralds had been placed inside them they shone so brilliantly.

"…so its you again…" Shadow muttered before standing up straight and bowing in respect to the dragon. He bowed back to return it.

"Indeed" was all he said, he had few words to speak.

Shadow glanced around again, he wondered if all that was a dream… but then there were the words that he had heard…

"With death all around us a great cloud of smoke shall rule the skies... Corruption is the problem but in the end corruption is the only way to save the survivors"

"Rion, you wouldn't have had to have said those words… have you?" Shadow queried and set his eyes on Rion once more.

Rion's bright eyes seemed to dim as Shadow challenged him, "I did… this prophecy you must carry on your shoulders alone, Kuroikage" he spoke.

"What does it mean?" Shadow asked and stared at his white talons, "_Corruption is the problem but in the end corruption is the only way to save the survivors_… what does that mean?" Shadow asked curiously, puzzled by the wording of this prophecy.

Rion's narrow head hung as he closed his eyes, as if deep in thought. Shadow waited patiently for Rion to answer.

"Rion?" Shadow called and poked Rion's long neck lightly. Rion's eyes opened slowly and a small smile came upon his black lined lips, he looked up and his feathered tail lightly tapped his broad shoulder.

"Kuroikage, how this prophecy turns out rests entirely on your shoulders. Be ever vigilant with the choices you make, if you think selfishly the result may be grave" Rion whispered grimly but his smile grew to a warm one, "But despite Ryuu being your blood father, I believe you will make the right one this time" he encouraged.

Shadow was taken back by the old dragon's words, "Why me?" he asked but Rion ignored his words and let his tail fall off Shadow's shoulder.

"I have not the strength to protect her. I have grown too old… but I believe that you can carry out my duty, protect Rani the best you can for me, I trust you to put her safety first as her kin" he spoke proudly to Shadow and stood straight before turning around and beginning to walk into the air, then vanishing completely.

Shadow stood silently before nodding, "I understand…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

As he separated from me we gave eachother a small smile before hugging eachother tightly.

That night he left his office, my hand in his. As he took me to his place he opened the wooden door quietly and turned on the lights. I was in awe at how big his house was, Gaara just seemed to smirk in amusement at my shocked expression but shook it off and I saw a pale hand infront of me.

"hm?" I looked at it and up to Gaara, "Care to have me show you around?" he offered, I smiled and took his hand as he took me around his large home.

By the time we were done it was really late and I was beginning to get tired. I yawned quietly and fluttered my eyes sleepily.

As Gaara turned around he saw the sleepiness in my eyes, "Are you tired?" he asked. I yawned again and shook 'no' before closing my eyes a little.

Gaara smiled and took my hand once more before leading me to his room. I looked around; it was really dark in here. The walls were black and red and one arched window covered the wall giving the room a perfect view of the moon.

I looked over to his bed; it was a double with silk black sheets and blood red pillows.

As I stared at his bed I yelped as I felt hands on my legs and something pick me up, I squeaked and squirmed but soon settled down and let Gaara carry me to the bed, he lay me down carefully as if afraid I was as fragile as a vase.

I smiled at him as he let go and lied down next to me before pulling me to him in a warm and loving embrace.

I sighed blissfully; I had missed this feeling so much. I looked up and into his green eyes before turning around carefully and resting my head under his and burying my head into his neck. I felt Gaara's muscles tense up but he ignored it and hugged me tighter, rubbing my back tenderly with one of his hands.

"Rani…" he whispered and leaned forward, "Gaara?" I called him as he smiled warmly as if almost about to burst into happiness.

"I just wanted to say thankyou…" he whispered in my ear, "I don't know how… I don't know why… but your back in my arms again, I couldn't be happier. I was beginning to wonder how much longer I could survive on this earth without you here, with each day I grew weaker… but now I finally feel…" he paused for a moment as if to catch his breath, "…whole again…" his words were quiet, his words were chosen carefully, it was difficult for Gaara to confess this but this meant more to me then anything else he's ever whispered in my ear.

I smiled and closed my eyes as it took me a moment to take every word in, I finally opened my eyes, "Not even death may stop me from coming to you…" I quoted myself from years ago and leant forward and pressed my lips lightly against his and closed my eyes slowly. I felt him smile as I kissed him and I jumped as I felt his cold fingertips on the back of my neck and press lightly, making the kiss deeper. As his chest pressed against mine I felt his heart rate practically explode against his chest. He liked the pure feeling of my lips against his…

I felt his skin heat up as his lips moved and his warm tongue pressed against my lips, my face heated up just as much as his did but I opened my mouth. Almost stunned that I let his tongue come into my mouth and shyly venture around.

I moaned as I felt his tongue accidentally rub against mine, Gaara flinched, still unsure of what to do. I urged him on and rubbed back against his frozen tongue, I heard a muffled groan emit from his throat and he eventually rubbed mine again, rougher and rougher, desperate for more contact.

We eventually separated carefully, I put my pale hand on his cheek and leaned in for a second kiss but we didn't do anything more that time. I separated and lay my head on the black, soft pillow and closed my eyes lightly, resting my hands on his well-built chest and drifting off to my dreamland.

Gaara's eyes shone in the moon, his porcelin skin lighting up in the light and he kissed my neck carefully and whispered into the skin, "I love you…"

The night passes slowly and Gaara closed his eyes, he still was unable to sleep but at least he could rest his eyes and float into his imagination, away from the world.

He soon forgot he was holding me and lost all contact with the world as he stared into the depths of his mind.

And yet, as he rested his eyes something made them open and look towards the window curiously.

"W-who are you…?" he heard a muffled voice ask from outside, he could sense the fear in the stutters.

Gaara didn't hear a reply, he narrowed his eyes and sat up carefully and walked towards the window to glance outside. His eyes widened as he saw a young mother curled over in fear, her child being tightly held close to her, "Please, leave us alone!" she cried.

Gaara cocked his head to the side, was she talking to herself? Was it a nightmare? He saw no one ahead of her, simply dust and moonlight. A shiver shot up his spine as the mother suddenly screamed in pure terror. Such screams reminded him on his own childhood when he would walk helplessly down the lonely streets, the only things entering his ears were petrified screams and poisonous insults.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" she screamed and he also heard her child crying out in fear, Gaara felt adrenalin pump into his limbs and he ran out of the room and rushed as fast as his feet could take to the mother.

When he got there his legs suddenly stopped, almost sending his body straight forward into the cold earth. His mouth couldn't help but drop, his body couldn't help but shake in pure amazement.

His eyes widened and his breath became shaky.

Her body was now lying on the ground, a lake of crimson blood pooled his feet and tainting his skin, her eyes were rolled back to the back of her head. As Gaara stood there in complete shock he closed his eyes and tried to walk forward only managing a few steps before the stench of death entered his nostrils, making him remember yet more memories of his old self…

_He remembered the wicked smile upon his face whenever his eyes would dare see a corpse, the stench of death being more alluring to him then anything else in the world. His sand was soaked in the bitter red liquid, as he would kill everyone, one by one…_

Gaara felt the memories cloud himself, was this stench alone enough to bring him back to the brink of sanity and have the need to murder once more…?


End file.
